Through Their Eyes
by JediTears09
Summary: A rendition of Sorcerer's Stone in which the story follows secondary characters instead of Harry, such as Ron, Hermione, Draco, Dumbledore, etc.  Rated T for safety in future chapters.


Well… pretty much, I felt like re-writing some of the first Harry Potter book, but instead of following Harry and writing from his perspective, I will tell the story from the perspectives of other characters such as Ron, Hermione, Draco, Neville, Voldemort, Quirrel, Snape, and perhaps some others. I don't know how long this will run, I just got bored. If you like it, please tell me so I know to keep writing! Happy reading! (And happy Halloween too!)

***Necessary Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, the characters, or the story, only this rendition of it.

* * *

Hermione Granger

An owl flew through the Granger's wide kitchen window, immediately upsetting their Sunday brunch. Mrs. Granger shrieked as the tawny creature deposited a letter amongst the plates and bowls, then swooped back out into the bright summer sunlight and disappeared.

They sat in stunned silence for a minute, until Mr. Granger coughed and said, "The post office is really cutting back on workers, huh?"

Everyone chuckled weakly at the joke. Then, with a shaking hand, Hermione took the letter and saw that it was addressed to her, in shining green ink. Her fingers grazed over the wax seal, and then she tore it open.

Hermione paraphrased the letter for her parents as she read it. "It says I've been accepted into a school called 'Hogwarts,' I'm to get a train on September first at King's Cross, and…" She dropped the paper and rolled her eyes. "It says I'm a witch."

Her parents stared at her, then her father laughed and went back to his oatmeal. Her mother sighed and said, "These practical jokes just keep getting more and more complex. Usually it's just people mailing us fake teeth… Why is it addressed to you though?" Her eyes narrowed. "Are you being bullied at school?"

"No, mom." No one at school even knew she existed.

Hermione excused herself from the table and went to her room, taking the opened letter with her. Her hand hovered over the trash bin for a few moments, but she set it on her desk instead. She flopped down on her bed, picked up "The Fellowship of the Ring," and read about Gandalf.

* * *

Ronald Weasley

An owl flew through the Weasley's small kitchen window, and no one looked up from their eggs and toast. It circled the cramped room a few times, then deposited a bundle of letters on top of the milk pitcher and flew back out just as Mrs. Weasley came bustling into the room.

She flicked her wand at the bundle, which was just about to fall into the milk. The rescued letters flew across the table into her hands.

"Boys, hurry up and finish your breakfast. The garden needs de-gnombing again."

A collective groan went up from the table.

"Yes, yes, your lives are terrible. And where is Ronald? This is his first Hogwarts letter!"

One of the red-headed boys at the table, who had been dozing with his face buried in his arm, sat up. "Mum, I'm right here. You have seven kids, and there are seven people here. Did you think Barry stopped by, or what?"

Mrs. Weasley glared at him. "Very funny, Ronald. Don't you want to open your letter?"

The boy sighed. "Mum. It's the same as it is every year, isn't it?"

One of his brothers reached across the table and grabbed Ron's freckled cheek. "But Ronniekins, it's your very _first_ Hogwarts letter!"

He turned to the boy sitting next to him, who was his mirror image, and sniffed. "Our little boy is growing up."

The other grabbed his hand and they both began to weep uncontrollably onto each other's shoulders.

"Fred, George, don't mock Ron. Your brothers didn't make fun of you your first year."

"Yes they did," George said indignantly. "Bill and Charlie were merciless!"

Fred blew his nose on the sweater of the boy sitting next to him.

"Oy!" Percy yelled.

Getting an idea, Ron looked at his mother. "Mum, can I take my letter upstairs? I want to read it by myself." He attempted an excited grin.

Mrs. Weasley's eyes looked a little watery as she said, "Of course, Ronnie. Here you are love."

Ron scampered up the stairs.

Mrs. Weasley watched him with a fond smile on her face, then turned around to face the rest of her sons. "Alright, you lot, out to the garden, straight away!"

Ron laughed as he watched his brothers stomp out into the garden from his bedroom window. He thought about opening the letter, but tossed it on top of the nightstand and picked up a copy of "The Adventures of Marvin Miggs, the Mad Muggle." After all, it was the same letter each of his brothers had gotten, nothing special.

* * *

Draco Malfoy

There was a rap on the door, and it echoed noisily throughout the silent Malfoy manor.

Lucius didn't look up from the copy of _The Daily Prophet_ he was browsing, but waved an impatient hand in the air. Narcissa scurried across the large room, and disappeared into the foyer.

There was the sound of a door opening, and then, "Minister! What an unexpected honor! Please, come in."

Lucius stood up immediately, folding the paper in half and dropping it on the coffee table. As Fudge could be heard thanking Narcissa and complimenting her on their lovely home, he strode through the doorway.

Stretching out a pale hand to accept Fudge's weak handshake, he said, "Good afternoon minister. And to what do we owe this pleasure?"

Fudge always disliked Lucius's smile, there was something… off about it.

"Ahem, yes, well, I heard your boy is all set for Hogwarts this year, and I wanted to stop by and deliver his letter myself. I've been meaning to talk to you about something anyway, Lucius. Ah… where is the boy, anyway? Draco, isn't it?"

"Yes, sir. Excuse me a moment." Lucius turned around, and disappeared into the stairwell.

Fudge smiled awkwardly at Narcissa while her husband could be heard bellowing Draco's name up the stairs.

Looking for conversation, Fudge scratched his ear and said, "Those are interesting birds, out front… what are they?"

Narcissa glanced out the window. "White peacocks, minister. They're… really quite nasty creatures, but Lucius is rather fond of them." She rolled her eyes, and made a face.

As Fudge chuckled a little, a young boy with almost white hair peeked around the door. His father pushed him into the room, and his pale face flushed as he tripped a little on the carpet.

"Minister, I am honored to make your acquaintance."

Fudge's lips twitched in amusement at the boy's formality, but he shook his hand, and then presented him with his letter.

Draco's eyes grew wide, and he opened it with trembling hands.

"I remember when I got my Hogwarts letter… Do you, Lucius? Oh, that was so very long ago. We're old men now, the both of us." Fudge clapped a hand on the other man's shoulder.

Lucius resisted the urge to remove it, and smiled at Fudge. "You said you had something you wanted to speak to me about, minister?"

"Oh, yes, of course. It'll just take a moment. Well, enjoy the rest of your summer, Draco. And make the most of your time at Hogwarts. It truly is a wondrous place."

Draco nodded enthusiastically, still absorbed in the letter. Lucius put one hand on each of his shoulders, and moved him away from the doorway. He and Fudge disappeared into the drawing room, Fudge smiling kindly at Draco as he passed.


End file.
